


[中文翻译]Captive (or not?)

by LunariaElongata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Swearing, coarse language, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata
Summary: 快斗被海盗俘虏了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [captive (or not?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475295) by [Xephonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia). 



快斗醒来时，他什么也看不见，但至少脑袋没有因为那一下敲得他人事不省的狠击受什么伤。

_妙极了。_

快斗叹了口气，尝试着从手铐中挣脱出双手，但只是徒劳无功。

他被蒙住了眼睛，感觉不到风的吹拂，仅能由此猜想自己被锁在了囚室里。不过，考虑到周围的所有东西似乎都在晃动，那么他就是在一条船上了。

一条海盗船。

_见鬼的托马斯，把我就这么扔下了。克里斯应该盯紧他的。_

说好的可靠的海军战友呢。

快斗试图找点什么尖锐的东西来把手铐和眼罩弄开，但他什么也没发现。

脚步声。

他停下动作，向前移动，直到脸颊和金属栏杆来了个不太令人愉快的亲密接触。他迅速向后挪了一点，等待着。

“我总算有个新囚犯了。”他听见什么人语带讥嘲。那是个男声，跟他被抓住之前听到的那个声音完全一样。

_不知道我们离心城多远了。_

“你们想要什么？”快斗试着绷住脸。

事情应该很容易解决。

他是海军的一员，他看起来也像海军的一员，考虑到俘获他的是一群海盗，如果他能提供信息，他们会让他活下来的。

他的忠诚与阳斗同在——因此，也与他自己的性命同在——而绝非海军。

“你凭什么觉得我们会跟你谈判？”从声响来看，快斗猜想那声音的主人坐了下来。

“你们是海盗。我是海军。”

“对，没错，但我可以用拷问手段把情报榨出来，然后把你灭口，明白吗？”男人——少年？——吃吃发笑，快斗感觉到一双陌生的手摸到了他的脑袋上。“让我瞧瞧你的表情……”他的眼罩被解开了。

然后他看见了。

橙色头发，紫罗兰色眼睛，挂着一脸满怀期待的假笑。

快斗觉得他本应该认得出这名少年；他在什么地方见过他。考虑到他和海盗狭路相逢的次数，如果情况真是这样，他也不会觉得奇怪。

_他怎么伏击我得手的？_

“你可以那么干，但把我留着当筹码不是更好吗？要知道，阿克雷德准将会愿意为了我的自由身付出很多东西。”快斗不太习惯以头衔称呼克里斯，不再如此，但他不能透露他们是朋友，不然那会让海盗们有机可乘。

“但不正是阿克雷德上尉把你扔下的吗？”少年大笑，低头在口袋里翻找着什么。

快斗被铐住的两手不舒服地动弹了一下，他仍在设法挣脱。“准将没他弟弟那么蠢。”

_这甚至都算不上是在说谎。托马斯更适合当个海盗。_

“对，但说真的，我不觉得我们有什么想从准将或者海军那儿得到的，所以我猜你会继续做我的囚犯，直到我厌倦。”男孩咧嘴而笑，抽出一把小刀。“哦，找到了。”

_这就糟了。我不能死在这儿。_

快斗做好了战斗的心理准备，他推测如果自己能凭力量把少年打晕过去，就能拿到手铐的钥匙了。

“你该不会打算逃——”

突如其来地，传来一阵砰然巨响——脚步重重踏在地上的声响。

**“贝库塔！”**

“哦，去他妈的。”少年——贝库塔——边诅咒边站起身来。“在，什么事，纳修？”

“你应该叫我纳修 _船长_ 。”纳修咬牙切齿地走近贝库塔，一只手放在弯刀的刀柄上。“这是什么意思？”他短暂地瞥了快斗一眼，视线又落回贝库塔身上。

_所以我在寂静荣誉方舟上？说不定能救我一命。_

贝库塔揉着脖子笑起来；快斗感到一阵作呕。“好吧，小快斗被他的海军战友们抛弃了。而且，我有一阵没弄到什么玩具——我是说，囚犯——了。”

“那你拿刀干嘛？”

“审问手段的一种。有什么问题吗，纳修？还是说有什么事情你的船员应该知道呢？在你和……天城 _中校_ 之间发生的事情？”

快斗意识到贝库塔说出的一词一句都浸透了嘲讽的毒液，他也确信贝库塔对自己以头衔相称而不对纳修如此，只是存心要激怒后者。

“见鬼去吧，不。我来审问他，你给我上去听梅拉古指挥。”纳修沉下脸，握紧拳头。他看起来还想说点别的什么，但随即放弃了。

“当然了，纳修。但别对他太感情用事。”贝库塔一边说一边走开，然而快斗能瞧见他脸上轻微的不快神色。“你前几天不是在他家过夜了吗？”

“闭嘴。”纳修从牙缝里挤出一句，他等到贝库塔离开，才打开了牢房的门。“跟我来。去船长室。”

快斗站起身来。“当然了，凌牙。”

纳修扬起一边眉毛。“别在这里。旁边没有其他人的时候，你可以用那个名字叫我。”他行走时有一种庄严的气派，那领怎么看都没实质性意义的红披风或许有助于此。

“你的帽子还是很蠢。”

快斗觉得他能看见纳修从眼角朝他丢来一记眼刀。

“闭嘴。”

~*~

“所以总的来说，你被托马斯扔下了，又不知怎么被贝库塔抓了？”纳修解开快斗的手铐，打了个手势示意他坐下。

“我大意了。托马斯想要我的位置，我应该料到会有这么一档事的。”

“我不奇怪，你最近升迁了不少次吧？”纳修向后靠去。“托马斯不擅长战术策略，而且你的剑术也比他好。你脑子坏了才会对他毫不设防。”

_还用你说吗，我够清楚了。_

“你认识他？”快斗扬起一边眉毛。

纳修嗤地一笑。“他觉得他是我的宿敌或者诸如此类的，不过他算不上什么。时不时打发一下无聊时间倒是正好。”

“我跟他训练的时候就注意到了。”快斗清了一下喉咙。“所以，我们离心城多远了？”

纳修从酒瓶里啜了一口朗姆酒，把瓶子递给快斗。“差不多一天航程。”

“我猜你们不会半途绕远路把我放下去的？”快斗同样喝了一口，他头脑里隐约掠过一个念头，意识到自己不该在海盗船上的时候饮酒。但随即，反正这瓶朗姆似乎不是什么好酒——看起来也不会对他产生什么影响。

纳修耸耸肩。“我们会把你放下去的，不过你得跟我们一起航行一段时间，然后我们才回心城。差不多一个星期。”他起身走向橱柜，拿出一卷地图，再次落座在快斗身边。

“那么，对你有什么好处？”快斗趁纳修展开地图时打量了一眼，惊讶地发现……那上面空无一字。

一张白纸。

_也许这不是地图？_

“你用剑是一把好手，会有用。而且，你还能帮忙开船。”纳修把他的巴利安吊坠放在纸上，轻声低语了一些快斗听不懂的词句，吊坠上的红石随即亮起，纸面的空白处勾勒出一幅细节详尽的地图。

“那是什么？”快斗问了一句，盯着不再发光的吊坠。

纳修假笑。“加入我们这伙人的好处之一。”

_见鬼，他可真自信。虽然我很好奇他为什么相信我。_

当然，他们有过那么几次不算致命、而且多少比较友善的不期而遇——用剑决斗和怒气勃发的酒后乱性那种等级的友善——但纳修是海盗，而快斗是海军军官，纳修犯蠢了才会信任快斗。

但好吧，我想我也信任着他。至少有那么一点。

既然快斗仅仅是皱起眉头没有发话，纳修便继续了下去，伸手指向地图上标着“巴利亚”的一个红色小岛。“这就是我们的目的地。我们会在一些城镇停下来补给——”

“——你的意思是说，掠夺——”

“——然后就笔直开往巴利亚。从那里，我们再返回心城，把你放下去，于是你就能去想干嘛干嘛，好帮上你弟弟。”

快斗僵住了，他看着纳修。纳修只是点了点头，仍挂着那个笑容。

_他知道阳斗？_

“你怎么会知道阳斗的事？”

“你知道，我睡在了你家。”

_哦，那幅画着我跟阳斗的画。_

自从阳斗病后，那幅画让快斗比较容易能见到他。

“你还跟我睡了。”快斗提醒他，纳修沉下脸来。

_不假笑了，是吗？_

这回轮到快斗露出假笑了。“那么，你的船员对你间歇性失踪怎么看？”

“他们习惯了。”纳修承认，他一面重新折起地图，一面低声细语，墨迹应声再度消失。“我有一次在心城被拖住了整整三天，因为游马的关系。”

_哦，所以他也认识游马？_

“是啊，游马往往让人忙得团团转。”

从纳修的表情来看，快斗知道自己不是唯一一个惊讶的。

短暂的停顿，纳修重新拿过酒瓶喝了一口。

然后他对快斗摆出一张严肃的面孔。“我们得确保他永远不知道我们俩认识。”

“不然他就永远不会让我们独自待着了。”快斗为这想法抖了抖。“好吧，他有那个叫鲨鱼的家伙让他去烦，所以我猜我们还行。他整天都在说那家伙的事情。话说回来，鲨鱼算是哪门子的名字？”

纳修突然显得紧张不安起来，避开了他的视线。“是啊，当然。这名字……太蠢了。”

_这下有意思了。等我回去得跟游马谈谈。_

“那么，我们谈成了？”纳修换了个话题，伸出一只手。“我们差不多一周之后把你放下去，在那之前你算是这船上的临时一员。”

_我也不像是能有别的选择，是吗？_

“只要加入这艘船不意味着我有义务上你，我们成交。”快斗假笑起来，握住纳修的手。

“没这种义务。”纳修倾身过来，距离近得岌岌可危。“不过你总是可以的。”

“你调情水平简直一塌糊涂，凌牙。”快斗把纳修拉近，手指缠入他的发间，粗暴地吻了他。他们的互动之间从不存在柔情，正中快斗下怀。

他可不喜欢甜言蜜语和耳鬓厮磨。

和纳修接吻像极了他们的关系里余下的那部分：挑战。一切关乎于谁更强，但到头来他们从没能得出个结论。

_但那正是快感所在。_

他感觉到纳修咬着自己的下唇——纳修的亲吻所具有的特点之一——他正打算以牙还牙——

——骤然，门外响起了喊声和敲击声。

纳修不情愿地中断了这个吻，整理着被快斗解开些许的衬衫，然后才回应一下更比一下响亮的敲门声。“进来，阿里特！”

阿里特闯进来，指着外头。“我们受到攻击了！”他瞧着纳修泛红的脸孔，又看向快斗不再被手铐拘束的两腕。“所以，呃，你现在算是我们的一员了，还是……？”

“暂时性的。”快斗回答着，站起身来。

“行了，全员甲板集合！”纳修高声喊道，阿里特出去重复他的命令。

_我现在算是知道他为什么总是见鬼的那么大嗓门了。肯定是习惯。_

“快斗，你去麦扎艾尔那边就行，让他指导你。金发的那个。还有离贝库塔远点！”纳修走向门口。

快斗跟上他的脚步，挂着一脸假笑。“是，是， _鲨鱼_ 船长。”

“你这混蛋。”


End file.
